


Post Seelie Realm Quarantine

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quarantine, Sharing a Bed, Simon and Jace are NOT affected, Slash, Top Simon, because the Seelie Realm, by what they carried from the Seelie Realm, is not a safe place, locked together, no sex-pollen shenannigans, they're just horny on main for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After someone brought pollen back from the last visit to the Seelie Realm, they now have a mandatory three day quarantine after a mission there.Jace finds himself unfortunately locked away with the nerdy vampire he has a secret crush on.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 7
Kudos: 263
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Post Seelie Realm Quarantine

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Post Seelie Realm Quarantine || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Post Seelie Realm Quarantine – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, fluff, locked together, pining, bed sharing, explicit sexual content, anal

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray

Writer's Month Prompt: quarantine

Summary: After someone brought pollen back from the last visit to the Seelie Realm, they now have a mandatory three day quarantine after a mission there. Jace finds himself unfortunately locked away with the nerdy vampire he has a secret crush on.

**Post Seelie Realm Quarantine**

_Writer's Month 2020_

"Iz. Izzy. Isabelle. Lovely sister of mine. You _can't do this_?"

Isabelle only raised an unimpressed eyebrow as she looked at him through the glass front. Glaring, Jace hit the glass-wall, staring at his sisters. Clary stood right next to Isabelle, grinning broadly. Jace breathed deeply through his nose, glare intensifying.

"It's our new protocol, Jace. You know that", countered Isabelle unimpressed.

"Alec! Parabatai! Please. You love me, don't let them treat me like this", pleaded Jace.

Alec had just stepped out behind Isabelle and Clary. He was glaring too, arms crossed over his chest. He approached the glass-wall, looking at Jace with both annoyance and pity.

"Parabatai, you _know_ this is protocol right now", sighed Alec. "I feel for you, I _really_ do. I know you don't... make a good caged tiger. And I do _not_ envy you for your company, but-"

"Hey. I am here. Can you _not_?", asked Simon pointedly from behind Jace.

Alec leveled a glare at Simon before focusing on Jace again. "You _know_ what happened last time."

"Lydia and Isabelle nearly had sex in the Opt Center", replied Jace.

Isabelle groaned and covered her face. "We were _not_ the only ones."

"I still can't believe the Seelie Realm has _sex pollen_ ", muttered Simon lowly.

"Neither can I!", exclaimed Clary, wrapping her arms around herself.

"They aren't-", started Isabelle.

"Izzy, don't do science babble now. They're pollen from Seelie plants that make people go crazy with the need to have sex. They're sex pollen", interrupted Clary with a pointed glare.

"Either way", interjected Alec and cleared his throat. "We can't have a repeat of that. Until further notice, anyone who goes on a mission to the Seelie Realm _will_ be held in quarantine for three days. The time the pollen needs to die and lose their effect."

"You can't lock me in here with the mundie for three days!", exclaimed Jace. "And there is only one bed! Where are we supposed to sleep? This is bullshit, guys."

"...Yes. Admittedly, we would normally put you guys in different rooms. With more than one bed. But... after the attack yesterday, all our infirmary rooms are taken", sighed Isabelle. "I'd prefer if I had many, many spare-rooms for you too. But... it's a big enough bed, you're big boys. Get over it."

Jace did fall silent at the mention of yesterday's attack. Many Shadowhunters had been hurt during what was supposed to be a routine mission yesterday. And _technically_ , there was no problem with putting both into the same room – the pollen had shown no effect on the people who carried them from the Seelie Realm to the Institute. So Jace and Simon weren't going to rip each other's clothes off and mindlessly fuck, even if the pollen was present.

"You guys will be fine", assured Clary amused. "And hey, if nothing else, maybe it'll _finally_ get you over... whatever you two have standing between you and become friends. I want my best friend and my brother to get along. See it as a bonding exercise."

"That's ridiculous! Alec!", tried Jace one last time.

"Just... don't murder the mundie", sighed Alec.

"First of all, not a mundie anymore. Second of all, I have a name", grunted Simon.

"...And if you _do_ murder the mundie, I will help you discard of the body", added Alec at that.

"That's enough for now. You two have a nice big button there to alert us of if you need anything. There is a bathroom, food and blood in the mini-fridge. Enough bottled water to last you three days and a couple beers, to ease the pain. Enjoy your stay", declared Isabelle.

She ushered Clary and Alec out of the room, leaving Jace and Simon alone. It was a room, technically, but about three feet from the door was a large glass-wall brought up, creating a one person large gap for people to check on them and to bring in food and such. The room's door closed behind the three, leaving Simon and Jace alone. Heaving a sigh, Jace turned around. This was a normal room. They had converted some of the empty bedrooms into quarantine rooms – but apparently the other ones were currently used as an extension of the infirmary. So now Jace was stuck in this bedroom, with one bed and a bathroom, all alone with Simon. Simon, who was laying sprawled out on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

"Why does your parabatai treat me like this?", asked Simon confused. "I mean, he isn't really warming up to Clary either. Is it just... new people that he doesn't like, or...?"

Jace bit his lips at that, not looking at him. Alec didn't like that Jace liked the mundie. Or rather, Alec was the only one who knew that Jace _liked_ the mundie and Alec _knew_ how much it messed with Jace's head. Jace didn't know what to _do_ with his feelings. They compromised him. And Alec knew that he felt this way about his own feelings, so Alec acted hostile toward Simon, blaming Simon for the fucked up way Jace felt. Which wasn't fair, Jace knew that. Jace knew it wasn't fair how he was treating Simon either, pushing him away, trying to keep him at arm's length, but Jace couldn't afford to get invested. Well, get more invested than he already was, because by the Angel, he was _so_ invested already. He _cared_ about Simon and Simon's pretty face and he loved hearing the nerd talk about wars among the stars and kings of jewelry. That was why he had gone on this mission, after all. He wasn't going to let Simon walk into the Seelie Realm alone. Apparently, the Daylighter 'fascinated' the Seelie Queen so the only way she had been willing to see a representative of the Institute was if they sent her the Daylighter along. Another Shadowhunter could have gone – Clary had volunteered, but that was too ridiculous. She didn't know anything about Seelie culture yet, she hadn't had _any_ diplomatic training, only combat. And for an audience with the Seelie Queen, they wouldn't need combat, they'd need a diplomatic approach. Simon had stared at him doubtfully at that, clearly underestimating the fact that Jace was a hell of a charmer who had grown up being trained to be the perfect Shadowhunter – in _all_ senses.

"You really didn't think I could handle being diplomatic", grunted Jace, only slightly offended.

"In my defense, you've nothing but an arse to anyone you met for the first time. Ranging from Raphael to Magnus to _me_. So no, I did not expect you to be... diplomatic", huffed Simon, before he paused for a moment. "Admittedly, on the other hand, you are _ridiculously_ charming, so... maybe it shouldn't be _that_ surprising that you charm the pants off of diplomats too."

"Figuratively and literally. There were three Seelies present that I had... book club with."

"Not surprised", snorted Simon and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't it bother you?", huffed Jace after a moment, pacing the room.

"What? Your pacing? Yes. Yes, it does", sighed Simon from the bed, throwing a pillow.

Jace caught the pillow and glared at the vampire. "No. Being locked in here."

"There's a bed, a mini-fridge filled with blood for me and food for you, we got a bathroom, Izzy left us a laptop to watch TV. Bed's comfortable", replied Simon with a casual shrug.

"The bed. There is only one bed, Lewis. _How_ does this not bother you?"

"I've been sleeping in a canoe in a boathouse for the past couple weeks now. So, a bed? Is an upgrade. And... why are you so weird about sharing a bed? I know for a fact from Iz that you used to sneak into Alec's bed all the time as a kid", snickered Simon.

"Why would she-", muttered Jace annoyed, rubbing his face. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower."

"Oka—ay, sure. I'll be watching some _Harry Potter_ ", shrugged Simon.

/break\

Watching _Harry Potter_ only worked while Jace showered. When Jace got out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, Simon's entire attention was immediately drawn to that. Hot damn, who authorized that? This wasn't okay, it was killing him. How was Jace this gorgeous, how was he _real_? Also why was he basically naked...?

"Clothes. I forgot to take them", grunted Jace in explanation as he walked over to the closet.

Simon made a small noise in acknowledgment and tried to focus on the movie again, but then the towel dropped and _holy shit_ Jace's butt was _actually perfect_. It looked pretty perfect already when wrapped into tight pants, but without them...? Simon clawed his fingers into the blanket.

"So... uh... What do you wanna do, Jace?", asked Simon slowly. "I mean, food? Movie?"

"Sleep. I had night patrol before the mission today, I just want to sleep."

"Oh... Okay... Uhm. I'll just... watch my movie quietly with the headphones."

Jace simply grunted before he crawled into bed, facing away from Simon and wrapping himself up in the blanket. Simon just laid next to him, the laptop on his lap. He turned the lights off for Jace, figuring that'd make it easier for Jace to sleep. For another hour, Simon got to just enjoy his movie. But then something moved and suddenly, there was a head resting on his shoulder. Slowly turning, he saw that yes, Jace had rolled over in his sleep and snuggled up to him. For a moment, Simon wondered what he was supposed to do with that. Gently push Jace off...? He couldn't. Jace looked so peaceful and cute when he was asleep. Carefully, Simon wrapped an arm around Jace and instead pulled the blonde closer. Okay so perhaps Jace was right and this one bed thing was a problem because Simon had a huge, _huge_ crush on Jace. He was so beautiful and so cute and funny and honestly, he was so _kind_ , despite being such a huge ass at times? But by now, Simon knew that all the assholery was only a cover for the kind, caring soul Jace hadn't been _allowed_ to be as a child but had always been. Smiling gently, he started running his fingers through Jace's hair.

/break\

Jace blinked confused as he woke up snuggled up to Simon. Simon was comfortable to lay on. And Simon had an arm around his waist, holding him close and... safe. This was why this quarantine was stupid and annoying and a problem. Jace glared, but he did not move. Simon was _very_ comfy.

As soon as it seemed like Simon may be waking up, Jace rolled over and quickly got out of bed. He really should not have to spend time with Simon like this. Sure, he was slowly... warming up to him and they were becoming something like friends, because Clary was now his sister and Simon was Clary's best friend. But _this_? This was very different and very inappropriate.

He decided to distract himself with some training. There wasn't much space here, after all. And he had no means of getting out. Of getting away, or of engaging in a mission to distract him. So he did push-ups and pull-ups and sit-ups for the next two hours, until Simon interrupted him.

"You... food?", asked Simon slowly. "You've been going at it really hard. Don't you need fuel?"

When Jace looked up, Simon was offering him a plate with a sandwich. Simon... had made him a sandwich. That was sweet. Blinking a couple of times, he simply stared at the vampire before he finally got up and walked over to the bed, accepting the sandwich.

"Nothing to cook with here, so I guess you'll have to live off sandwiches and snacks. But it's only until tomorrow evening, right? That's how long the quarantine's supposed to be?"

"Hng", grunted Jace, a slight pout in place. "That is still two full mornings without bacon."

Simon stared at him, before he huffed out a laugh. "Well, I'm Jewish, so that is _every_ morning without bacon. Mom did try to offer alternatives, but I have been informed by reliable sources – Clary – that there _is_ a difference in taste..."

"...Huh", whispered Jace softly, unsure what to say to that.

Instead, he just took another big bite from his sandwich. It was... good. Simon had made him a sandwich and it was good. Once he had finished eating, for lack of anything better to do, he excused himself to take a shower – after all, he had just trained for two hours, so he was sticky and sweaty. Also, the bathroom was literally the only thing to give him some privacy – some distance – from Simon. Not to mention, a shower always helped calm him down. Focus him.

/break\

Watching Jace train showed Simon once again that Jace may have been right about this quarantine being bad. Because sweaty Jace training? That was a very good visual. This quarantine was not good for the already existing sexual attraction and frustration that Simon felt.

"What are you doing?"

Simon startled, jumping a little, as he suddenly had a blonde looking over his shoulder, sitting far too close. Very close. At least he was dressed this time. Slowly, Simon took his headphones off.

"I'm... watching a movie. There's eight _Harry Potter_ movies. I watched two yesterday, one this morning while you were doing what you were doing. I'm on the fourth now."

Jace hummed, staring at the screen. After a moment, Simon unplugged the headphones and put them aside, adjusting himself some so Jace could properly see the screen too.

"...Wanna watch with me?", offered Simon.

"I don't know what this is about and you said you're on the fourth", argued Jace.

"Well, I mean...", drawled Simon before pulling up a picture of the cast. "This is the main character, Harry Potter. He grew up in the muggle – in the _mundie_ world, you could say, thinking he is a mundie. When he's eleven, a big guy comes and tells him he's actually a wizard and brings him to a wizard school. That's his two best friends, Hermione Granger, who is a diligent book-worm who loves to break rules, and Ron Weasley, he is from a large family of wizards. They get dragged into shenanigans because the evil bad guy, who wants to like... take over the magical world... he's... linked to Harry. Like a fated match-up, because the guy killed Harry's parents when Harry was still just a baby and Harry was the only survivor of that, but the bad guy took a _really_ bad hit too."

"...Okay", nodded Jace tentatively, settling in more comfortably. "Hit play."

Simon grinned pleased and hit play. Every now and again, he had to pause to explain something – or someone – to Jace, but overall Jace actually seemed engaged in the movie. That was nice.

"Do... you wanna watch another movie?", asked Simon afterward.

"Not right now", sighed Jace. "I don't do good just sitting still for so long. I'll do some yoga. Then we can watch another one, okay? I just... don't do sitting around."

"...Yoga...?", echoed Simon confused.

"Yeah. Flexibility is important for a Shadowhunter", grunted Jace.

And the next hour or so was just pure torture of Jace bending his body in weird, impossible ways, a lot involving his ass up in the air. So Jace did yoga. That just wasn't fair. Simon thought he could do something else, but honestly he could not tear his eyes off Jace.

"Okay. I do feel a bit better", declared Jace before hitting the fridge. "Mh..."

When he emerged from the fridge, he was carrying carrots, a red bell pepper and cream cheese. After sitting down with his legs crossed, the blonde started peeling the carrots, motioning for Simon to hit play. It was cute to see Jace dip his carrots and nibble them. Which was weird because how in the world was the act of eating _cute_? And once he had finished his food, the blonde got more comfortable and leaned in closer to Simon – the screen wasn't very big. Tentatively did Simon reach one arm out behind Jace to lay around his waist, immediately earning a raised eyebrow.

"It's really uncomfortable to be crammed like this. I gotta do _something_ with my arm", huffed Simon defensively. "This way, you can sit closer to the screen."

"Mhmh", grunted Jace, not sounding convinced at all. "That your smooth moves you use on the ladies too, Lewis, Simon Lewis?"

Simon cracked a smile at the reminder. "I mean. The ladies, the gents, those who are both and those who are neither. Usually, this works. Naturally, it would not work on someone like you."

"Someone like me?", echoed Jace confused.

"Well. A straight guy", offered Simon with a vague motion.

"How do you manage to include non-binary people in your list of people you hit on but just go around assuming my sexuality like that", snorted Jace with a deadpan.

"...Are... you... telling me you're... not straight...?"

"I'm what mundies call pansexual", offered Jace with a shrug. "Iz really got into the whole... human terminology stuff. We don't... have all of your fancy words. You're either right, or you're wrong."

"That is... I don't have word for that", grunted Simon disturbed.

Jace shrugged again, though he did lean a bit closer into Simon. "So... is _this_... one of your patented smooth Simon moves... or not...?"

"U—Uhm..." Simon was completely lost at that. "Do... you want it to be a move...? Because if you want it to be a move, it could _totally_ be a move. But if that makes things awkward, then I'm really just stretching my arm out to sit more comfortably."

For a moment, nothing happened and Simon held his breath. Then, he could feel Jace leaning even more against him, practically snuggling up to him. He was warm and firm and comfortable.

"It's probably a really bad idea", whispered Jace softly. "I'm not... good at this... relationship _stuff_."

"Well, then... I'll help you navigate that?", suggested Simon gently.

"You... sure about that?", asked Jace, a little hopeful as he tilted his head to look at Simon.

"I mean, I've had a crush on you for... a while now", offered Simon. "So, yes."

Jace tilted his head some more, leaning in closer. Simon met him half-way and they kissed, the movie still playing in the background even as both of them were far more focused on each other.

"Heh. So... you could actually cuddle with me from the get-go this time", grinned Simon.

"I did not cuddle with you", grunted Jace gruffly.

"Jace. You cuddled up to me even before I went to sleep", countered Simon. "Just because you snuck out of bed before I woke up doesn't mean I didn't notice how _cuddly_ you are."

"If you call me cuddly again, I _will_ change my mind about this—thing."

"Relationship. Call it a relationship. And don't be pouty. Though it's cute."

Jace glowered, though he _did_ snuggle up closer to Simon before both returned their attention to the movie. Jace wasn't going to admit to being cuddly, but he was definitely enjoying it.

/break\

This evening, when they went to bed, Jace got to fall asleep snuggled up to Simon, his head on Simon's shoulder, the vampire's arms around his waist. This was very comfortable and safe. Jace still wasn't quite sure what had overcome him this afternoon, but after a whole day in enclosed quarters with Simon like this, it was kind of getting to him. Still, he had definitely not expected to be bold enough to just... confront Simon about it, the thing between them. Jace wasn't blind or stupid, he had noticed there was some mutual flirting going on. Part of him still thought it was a bad idea though, to date anyone, especially the feelsy mundie. Simon was all about talking and feelings and stuff, Jace suspected he was going to let the vampire down in the long run.

Sighing softly, Jace nosed against Simon's collarbone as he woke up in the middle of the night. It was two AM, according to his phone. He wasn't entirely sure what had woken him. Probably his own too loud thoughts. Slowly, he let his fingers run over Simon's chest, curious.

At one point did Simon wake up from the tickling motion. He smiled lazily and moved his hand to run his fingers through Jace's hair in a very soothing manner. Humming contently, Jace snuggled even closer to his vampire, closing his eyes and drifting off to a far more peaceful sleep.

/break\

The first thing Jace saw when he woke up in the morning was Simon's erection. Which sure was a way to wake up. He still had his head on Simon's chest, though tilted down to look right at Simon's tented crotch. Grinning bemused, Jace sat up some and looked at Simon.

"Mh... Morning, gorgeous", yawned Simon, a pleased smile on his lips.

"Good morning to you too", whispered Jace, gently running his fingers down Simon's chest. "Seems certain parts of you are... very, _very_ awake, Si..."

"Oh my g—g... _damn_ it", hissed Simon embarrassed, pulling the blankets over himself some more.

"Yo—ou kno—ow... we will be locked in here for a while longer", drawled Jace, mischief in his eyes. "We could... keep busy... together... if you want to..."

"Oh yes, I do", groaned Simon wide-eyed. "But... uh... just to clarify. You and me, we're not _just_ going to have sex. We will do dates and other boyfriend-stuff, right? Right?"

"I... Yeah, if you want to", shrugged Jace. "But now...?"

"Oh _yes_ ", gasped Simon, quickly sitting up and pulling Jace into a deep kiss.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they kissed deeply. The moment they broke their kiss, Simon pulled Jace's shirt off. He groaned at the sight of Jace shirtless and greedily started kissing down Jace's neck and chest, dragging his teeth over those hard abs.

"You... are... so... _so_... gorgeous", growled Simon, fingers looping into Jace's pants.

Jace gasped softly as Simon pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his own hard cock from the confinement. It sprang free but hardly got any time outside before Simon wrapped his lips around it, sucking Jace's dick in greedily. Helplessly did Jace claw his fingers into Simon's hair, holding on.

"Si, Si, _Si_ ", chanted Jace, unsure what he even wanted to convey to Simon.

Simon simply hummed around his dick, the vibrations making Jace shudder. It was too much, feeling Simon, _finally_ , like this? Sucking him off? And then the vibrations. When Simon dug his fingers into the swell of Jace's ass to hold onto and bring him closer, squeezing tightly, Jace gasped out and came. His thighs quivered a little at the strain after his orgasm. Simon pulled off with a pleased grin on his lips. Slowly, Jace laid down again, though his eyes were on Simon's dick.

"Well, that was not the order I had in mind", hummed Jace.

"I am... literally fine with anything", stated Simon, kissing Jace's jawline softly. "Handjob? Blowjob? I can take care of it myself. I just... _really_ needed my mouth on you."

"Mhmh..." Jace grunted, baring his neck some. "How about you fuck me?"

"...Huh? I mean, really?", asked Simon surprised, staring up at the blonde.

Grinning at his vampire, Jace slowly spread his legs in invitation. Shaky hands ran over Jace's thighs, though then they paused. Simon furrowed his brows as he looked around.

"I... don't wanna do this without lube. I don't wanna hurt you", grunted Simon.

Jace closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching into the nightstand. "...Yeah, figures. Iz."

"I don't know what I feel at the thought of your sister storing lube in our quarantine room because she expected us to fuck. Gotta thank her later for that."

Simon huffed out a laugh as he took the lube from Jace and went about covering his dick and right hand in lube. He started carefully preparing Jace, easing first one finger then two in. His motions grew quicker and rougher as he scissored his boyfriend. When he slipped three fingers in knuckles-deep, Jace moaning every time Simon rubbed his prostate, Simon deemed Jace well-prepped.

"You ready for this?", whispered Simon, nipping Jace's earlobe.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace, arms around Simon's neck.

He spread his legs even more, hooking one leg around Simon's waist. Carefully, Simon eased his dick in after he pulled his fingers out. His hands curled around Jace's thighs, lifting his legs up as he pushed deeper and deeper into the blonde. So _hot_ – body-heat was something the vampire craved – and so _tight_. Groaning, Simon buried his face in the crook of Jace's neck.

"Harder, Si", growled Jace, dragging his nails over Simon's back.

"As you wish, babe", grinned Simon, his hands grasping Jace's thighs in a bruising manner.

He started thrusting in a punishing pace, the bed beneath them squeaking as the vampire-strength allowed Simon to _really_ pound Jace into the mattress. The blonde was reduced to moans and gasps as he was getting fucked harder than ever before, clinging onto Simon as though he was the only thing keeping him on this plane of existence.

"Fuck, fuck, _fu—uck_ ", hissed Simon as his own orgasm approached.

He pushed in deeper, as deep as he could, before he came. Their moans merged into one drawn-out, needy sound as they both came down from the high. Jace smiled, sated and lazy, before pulling Simon into a deep kiss. The vampire rolled off his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to drag Jace with him, against his chest. Both looked _very_ content and felt themselves lulled back to sleep after what they had just done. Jace looked so content in his sleep.

/break\

" _Isabelle_. You _said_ the sex-pollen doesn't work on the people carrying them."

That was definitely not the way Simon liked being woken up. And seeing Alec's furious face through a glass-wall was also not his favored first sight in the morning. Jace next to him stirred, drawing the blankets up around them both as he sat up.

"Good morning, parabatai. Stop glaring at Simon. This wasn't a sex-pollen thing. This was a... boyfriend thing...", clarified Jace, cheeks heating up as he said 'boyfriend'.

If possible, Alec's glower deepened. " _Isabelle_. You have to test them for – for a love-bug."

" _Alexander_ ", countered Isabelle from outside in the same tone of voice. "Shut up and leave them alone. Don't you have other things to do? Shoo."

"If you hurt him, I'll hurt you", warned Alec one last time, staring Simon down.

Simon, effectively having gotten the fear of God put into him, simply nodded. All Jace did was huff annoyed and roll his eyes, watching his parabatai leave the room again. Once the door closed behind Alec, Jace rolled back over to practically lay on top of his vampire.

"So—o... we could watch the next of your little movies?", suggested Jace.

"Watching _Harry Potter_ with my boyfriend. Ain't I living the life?", asked Simon with a broad grin.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> WELL that was fun! The "quarantine" prompt was, admittedly, the one I struggled with most, because current situations are not something I'd want to romantize in fiction. So, I figured, what smaller-scale thing would work? And for some reason, my mind went "SEX POLLEN! (but don't affect the boys)". xD


End file.
